


Meet my Original Characters

by LizzyPendragon



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock BBC, many more - Fandom
Genre: Explanation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyPendragon/pseuds/LizzyPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little intro to who you guys will be seeing in my fics</p><p>Please leave comments, I would love feedback</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet my Original Characters

Ok, while you guys are waiting for a new blog post and for this story to start, let me get into a little overview of my characters:

Elizabeth: Of course is the main protagonist of the adventure. She is a dragoondus, and ancient species of dragon that take the camouflage of a human, but possess other powers as well. Liz is one of the most powerful of her kind, also a green dragon, but is also one of the smallest. She has the power to transform into certain animals, heal, read minds and communicate through minds (which is a power that every dragoondus possesses), communicate with animals, teleport through different dimensions and time and and use spells that wizards and witches possess. She is one of the three left of her kind, and it is up to her to repopulate her species. She is a little clumsy and confused about what the situation at hand is. She marries a brit named Arthur and her parents have died before she was born, leaving her to live with a human family which she soon has to leave behind. She is interested in music, especially theater, and has a love for nature around her.

Arthur: Liz's lover. He is from Logres, which is the setting of King Arthur. King Arthur is Arthur's great grandfather. Liz saves Arthur a long long time ago back in the 1400s while his uncle is trying to exile him from his kingdom. She brings him back to the present and they soon fall in love. This ginger soon finds out that he actually has some magical qualities to him. Arthur is part elf and has the ability to transform into a wolf. Arthur has a sweet quality and wants to do anything to please Liz.

**By the way, Arthur and Liz age every 10 years. Deal with it. In gravity falls, lizzy looks 17, but in reality is 47.

Mitch: One my most hated characters. Mitch is a student of Hogwarts and is a fellow Slytherin. He is a mudblood, whose father is the main leader of the Hunters. Mitch develops a strong hate for Liz when he discovers that she truly never loved him, when she found out his true story. Mitch is Liz's ex-boyfriend and is extremely stupid, vain, and heartless.

Aspen: Aspen is Mitch's father and the main leaders of the Hunters, the group whose purpose is to kill all dragoondus and magical kind, allying with dark wizards and any fiendish beings. He banished Liz from ever seeing her human family again, stating if she did, he would kill them, and gave her a huge, unhealable gash in her arm as a reminder. He is rude, and like his son, heartless.

Brandon: Is a red dragon and is Liz's cousin. He also lost his parents at a young age and is Liz's best friend. He possess the ability to determine the exact location of anyone he is close to and has a good since of direction.

John: Is Liz's grandfather. Her mentor and the Elder of the dragoondus clan. He possesses the quality of good combat and is a blue dragon. He usually gets Liz out of dangerous situations.

 

What worlds are Liz and Arthur present in:

Real: Harry Potter, Marvel the Avengers, Twilight, Cirque du Freak, Marvel X men, Sherlock the TV series...

Other dimensions: Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon, Aladdin, Hercules, The Hunger Games...

(Much more fanfic, but I can't remember. Post those later.)


End file.
